Stranded
by Silence.is.the.Loudest.Scream2
Summary: Lets escape, you and me, on a deserted Island, where we could be together, always. One-shot, Liley.


**Hey guys'. Well I'm back with a little one-shot. Just something I thought up one day and decided to write down. Hope all of you enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer: Why do we need to put these? Everyone knows it's almost impossible for any of us to own this. I don't own. :'(.**

**Lilly's POV (Age: 17)**

**--x--**

I wanted to get away. Escape it all. My thoughts, my dreams, the world. A place where you cant feel, think, or even breathe; you are numb. A place where it is just you and me. Nothing else matters. The only way you could get inside was with a special key:

Love.

Love so strong you will fight for it, die for it, and at the right moment in time let it go. It's funny, so many people want love, yet they don't give it out themselves. What is the need? Why do we all have to feel this way? Why do we want to be loved? What does it accomplish? You could live your whole life with greatness, nothing to you ever goes wrong, but if you have never experienced love you are miserable.

What is the desire? Why do we long and yearn for love? What is love? Are there different forms of love? I mean I love my parents, my friends, but that is not the love I get when I'm with her. It's a different love. A powerful one. One that makes me nervous, nauseous, light-headed, when I'm with her. Why are there different forms? Why is some love wrong and others right? Like the way I feel about her.

That's why we have to get away. Escape it all, me and her. Escape the enemy of love: hate. I don't like it here. We love, they hate. Are they jealous? Jealous of the fact that they will never find love. Do they feel it is wrong? Wrong that I care for someone more than my own life. Or do they feel inferior? To know that more and more people are becoming accepting and "leaning a different way". Maybe they are just scared. I don't know.

Do they think that if they keep shunning us out, degrading us, hurting us, we will stop and make it go away? Cause I could tell you right now I will never give this feeling up. But I would like to escape the stereotypical world that I now call home.

I would like to get my own place, far away, away from everything. Where I could grow up and teach people to be opened minded, to not scorn on others.

But if I do that will I show defeat? Will they think that they won? That they were right and I was wrong? But what if I'm doing it to gain a better and happier life? Is that selfish? To want something, to need something, something better for me, that makes me happy.

But I'm going to do it. We are going to do it. Miley and I. Run, run away, and never look back. Find a place of happiness and acceptance. Our own little world, away from the rest. We will be…stranded. No one can save us, because no one will find us, and because we will not want to be found. We will have each other and nothing else, nothing at all, for everything else does not matter.

I can see it. I can see our future. Happiness no worries, no pain, or destruction. The rising and setting sun shine upon the day warming your body and soul. While the moon and the stars glistens in the night watching over you while you sleep and dream, together.

To be with the one that I love, run my hands through her hair; gently move my fingertips along her body, face, and lips. Brush my lips across her fully red ones. Dip my tongue into her mouth and have it glide across her teeth and wrestle her tongue. Trace kisses along her jaw line, before I move to her neck. Taste her skin and breathe in her scent, create a memory, make a mark, to know that she is my own.

All of that and more, without ever have to worry about who approves, who disapproves, who will find out, who we will tell and tell not tell. Just me and her in bliss.

I want to find my happiness and not worry about fulfilling theirs. Maybe someday, someday, Miley and I will get our own place, away from all of this…someday.

--x--

**…**_**9 years later…**_

I close my eyes as the cool beach breeze brushes past my face. I take a deep breath and inhale the salty air. The sun peaks behind thin clouds, but still shines brightly, the rays warming my skin. I'm at peace.

I soon hear foot steps and turn around, from the railing on my deck, to see Miley walking towards me. I smile. "Hey Lil." My smile grows at the way she says my name, with her thick accent.

"Mornin' Miles." Miley walks up to me and wraps her hands around my waist and I wrap mine around her neck. She leans down and I upward so our lips can meet in our usual morning kiss.

We pull away and smile at each other, as I take her in, the sun glowing perfectly off her skin and causing a light to shine in her eyes. "How about a nice morning walk across the shore?"

I raise my hand and stroke her cheek, looking deep into her shining blue eyes. "Sounds perfect Miles." She smiles and moves her head to kiss the inside of my palm. She pulls away from me giving my hand a light squeeze as she goes and gets ready.

I let out a happy sigh and turn around to the ocean once more, my hands resting on the railing. I see the waves crashing against the sand, the clouds rolling by, the seagulls flying through the air, and no one else around.

I guess you can say Miley and I did it. We escaped. We got away from the names and the hate. To our own little world, right here on a secluded part of the beach, with our own beach house. Finally moving out here after we married, two years ago.

I'm finally happy, content. I have no worry and no cares in the world. It's just me and Miley, Miley and I. Together, always, just how it should be.

We made it. Together. Away from everyone else. On our own little paradise.

Stranded.

**--x--**

**Okay well, that was that and now it is out of my system. :) I hope all of you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading and reviewing. See you in the future. Till then. :).**


End file.
